


Bring Her Back

by RhiaDalish



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Slight spoilers, Trespasser - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhiaDalish/pseuds/RhiaDalish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a friend on tumblr (her inquisitor)</p><p>A group of small pieces about Inquisitor Iskra and the Iron Bull. <br/>The love before, the drama during, and the relief after the events of Trespasser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Her Back

“Do you really have to wear that get-up, Kadan?” Bull stretched his arms over his head, making the bed frame groan. He yawned loudly and luxuriously, scratching his broad chest with his large hand. The sun was peaking over the mountains and casting a warm glow about the room. The aroma of last night’s cocoa still lingered in the air and the fire was popping merrily. It was the perfect day to stay in bed with the man she loved, not make an appearance at Halamshiral.

Josephine had been working double to try and keep Iskra up to speed on everything happening in Thedas now that Corypheus was no longer a threat. Ferelden feels this way, Orlais is offended about that. Ferelden this, Orlais that. Iskra had to try double to care about the hurt feelings and wounded prides of any of these bothersome nobles.

“Yes, Bull.” Iskra grumbled as she tugged on the hem of the now familiar scarlet finery. It had been cleaned, pressed and re-tailored to fit her better. Her fingers fastened the last clasp and she winced slightly at the tightness at her throat. Iskra hooked a finger on her collar and pulled.

“See! You don’t like it either,” Bull folded his arms behind his head smugly as if he had proved a point that they had been debating. “Why don’t you slip into something a little more comfortable, Kadan?”

“What do you suggest, Bull? I go in the buff?”

“Weeeell, now that you suggest it…” Iskra turned to look at the very naked man on the bed, waggling his eye brows at her. Temptation brushed up against her, whispering that she should rip the clasps right off the expensive garment and tumble back into bed. Bull rolled over on his side, posing so that his assets were displayed pleasingly.

Her lips curled and she popped the clasp. Bull chuckled as Iskra took a deep breath and walked to the bed.

*  *  *

“And remember, Inquisitor, try not to stare down the nobles this time. I still haven’t heard the end of –“ Josephine’s brows knitted as she focused on Iskra. “Why are your clothes so wrinkled?”

Leliana giggled behind her hand. Cullen looked puzzled, then snorted. Iskra shrugged.

*  *  *

“Where did she go!?” Bull shouted over the dying screams of the qunari. Bull felt his chest clutch as he caught sight of a female with red hair lying near the eluvian, but it wasn’t her. Still the searing hand squeezing his heart did not let go. He swung his maul behind his back, crushing into a warrior that was charging Varric. “Where…is… she?”

“She went through –“ Cassandra bashed her shield into a nearby foe, “She went through the eluvian. Up there!”

Bull smashed the skull of a downed enemy and spun to look. There was another mirror up on a dais at the top of a small staircase. The eluvian was dark.

“Tiny! Look out!” Varric shouted, Bianca twanging as a bolt whistle past Bull’s ear and sunk into the chest of a saarebas that had been gathering magic to cast in his direction.

_Where was she? Where did that damn mirror take her? WHERE DID SHE GO?!_

He had to focus. The flood of enemies from the mirror must have ceased when Iskra entered, but there were still quite a few to deal with. He had to focus, he had to deal with them first.

_Where did she go… where…_

Bull pushed the panic to the back of his mind, utilizing his Ben-Hassrath training. It should be enough to shut out the devastating fear he felt clawing its way into his mind.

_Where…_

His maul swung and connected with a warrior that was tall even for his kind. Bull felt the man’s ribcage cave in under the blow like an eggshell. His breath caught in his throat because at that moment, Bull knew exactly how it felt.

*  *  *

“Tiny, I’m sure she will be back any moment.” Varric’s voice was placating, but worry bled into the edges.

“Inquisitor Iskra is a capable woman, Bull. She will be fine.” Cassandra was even worse at hiding her anxiety. Still, he was grateful for their support.

Once all the enemies had been felled, he charged the mirror. Bull wanted to crush it into dust for taking her away from him. He was slinging back his hammer when Varric and Cassndra blocked the eluvian shouting in garbled protests that if he smashed it than Iskra would have no way to return.

They were right of course. Bull let his weapon crash to the ground and sat down before the mirror. He felt like a man whose most precious possession had floated out to sea and all he could do was hope that some force of will or nature would bring it back. Bring _her_ back.

_Bring her back._

_Bring her back._

The eluvian illuminated at that moment and Bull leapt to his feet. Varric and Cassandra readied their weapons, not knowing who or what was about to come through, but he knew. It had to be her. It _had_ to be her.

“Please,” Bull whispered, his voice hoarse. He had never loved anyone like he loved Iskra and he would vow to never love again if she never returned. His heart was hers and wherever she went, it went too.

A pulse of light assaulted his eye and Iskra fell through the swirling magic and into his arms.

*  *  *

“Aw come on, Kadan. It’s not so bad.” Bull wrapped a thick arm around Iskra’s waist. He could feel the slouch in her posture, the sadness and disappointment that weighed on her.

“Not so bad?” Iskra’s voice was still hoarse. The amputation had been complicated; she had never quite experienced that level of pain and discomfort in her entire life. “How is this not so bad?” Iskra thumped Bull with what was left of her arm.

He chuckled, squeezing her tighter.

“What is so funny?” She pulled from his grasp and turned to give him a piece of her mind. But she couldn’t. The look on his face was so disarming. The exhaustion born of crippling worry. Gratefulness of the reunion. The love.

Oh, the love.

Iskra smiled and kissed him.


End file.
